


Bad with bullets.

by thelayuplesbian



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelayuplesbian/pseuds/thelayuplesbian
Summary: Przepraszam, kochanie. is I’m sorry, my love. in google translate polish“yeah i was gonna make this longer and just didn’t my b





	Bad with bullets.

**Author's Note:**

> Przepraszam, kochanie. is I’m sorry, my love. in google translate polish“  
> yeah i was gonna make this longer and just didn’t my b

Cuba. He didn’t even like the beach. Charles hated all of this, the plan had gone wrong. Erik got his revenge and he hopes that brings the man some peace. But now their lives were in danger, more so than usual and missiles were aimed at them. He watches Erik stop them, he can’t reach his mind because of that retched helmet. “Erik,” His voice breaks and he walks as gently as he can to Erik. 

“Erik, you don’t have to kill them. They’re just taking orders and I know you’ve been at the mercy of men taking orders before,” his voice breaks. “but it’s different now and you know it. Some people hate us because of what we are and we may never change that but killing innocent men is not the way.” He says and links his fingers through Erik’s free hand. “Charles they want to kill us.” Erik sounds scared and Charles hears Moira coming, she has a gun and he controls her like he hates, makes her stop. “I know but we shouldn’t stoop to their level, we have to be better than them. You are better than them, Erik I know your heart.” He’s whispering but he knows Erik can hear him and he stands in front of Erik and places a hand on his heart. 

Erik takes a shaky sigh and drops the missiles into the ocean, not hurting anyone and falls forward into Charles arms. “Charles! Get away from him!” It’s Moira, she’s scared and angry and has the gun again and before he can do anything it fires. Erik tries his best to deflect it away from them but he’s never been good with bullets and it rips through Charles back. Someone screams, he isn’t sure if it’s him or Charles and crumples the gun before he drops to his knees and cradles the telepath. “Charles I’m so sorry.” Erik whispers and pushes hair shakily off of his forehead. Charles just shakily reaches to the bottom of the helmet and pushes lightly. Erik gets the message and takes it off with his hands and throws it away from them. 

The injured man places a finger to Erik’s temple and closes his eyes.  _It’s okay my love. You’ve never been good with bullets. Leave it and get me to a hospital please._ Charles voice rings through his mind and he lets out what is between a laugh and a sob.  _We will get you out here._ He pushes back and Charles smiles lightly. Tears fall freely down Erik’s face and he looks up to find Moira, pushes her away into the wreck of their plane and motions for Hank to come help. He flattens a piece of scrap metal and they maneuver Charles onto it, he floats it to the enemies plane, doesn’t think his name, can’t think his name and they get the fuck off of this beach. 

As their taking off they hear a scream only possibly made by Sean, who he thought had gone down and they let him in. He thinks about who they’ve lost as he sits next to Charles on the plane, holding his hand. Darwin is gone and thankfully he’s the only one they lost from the team. Alex is napping slumped against Sean, also asleep and they’re sitting next to Angel who looks guilty and he gets why. Hank is flying with Mystique in the passenger, she couldn’t leave Charles and Moira is trying to melt into the wall. They’d left Shaw’s men along with his body and the beach they’ll never forget. Hank lands them in Florida and they manage to get Charles settled into the closest hospital, he goes into surgery and no one leaves. 

Alex goes down to the gift shop and gets a sweat shirt so his chest isn’t just chilling like that. Angel and Moira sit silently next to eachother in the waiting room. Sean and Raven go get food for them all and Erik, well Erik of course stays next to the room they told him Charles will end up in sitting on the floor. For the first time out of temple, in thirty years Erik prays. He doesn’t know if God is listening, if he’s even there, if he even believes, if he’ll ever go back to temple but he prays. There on the hospital floor he prays and begs whoever is up there for Charles to live. He doesn’t have to love him, be with him or anything he just has to live. Sean comes and sits next to him a few minutes after he’s done, when he’s sitting staring at the empty space in front of him. “He’ll be okay.” Sean whispers and bumps his shoulder, Erik huffs a laugh. “Basing that on faith Sean?” It’s a little bitter he knows, he can’t help it. The love of his life is under the knife and Sean doesn’t take everything he says harshly. “Well faith and the fact that I told the doctor your his husband, Moira and Raven are his sisters and the rest of us are your kids so he told me Charles is gonna live.” He looks at Sean after he says that and breathes a sigh of relief. Before he talks himself out of showing emotion he pulls the kid into a hug. 

After that he goes and finds a nurse and of course sticks with Sean’s story. She tells him that the surgery went well and he’ll be able to see him in about twenty minutes. He thanks her and tells the others. Erik is waiting when they wheel Charles bed in, he’s sleeping and they hook him up to keep track of his heart beat. “Erik Lehnsherr-Xavier, his husband. Is he going to be alright?” He asks the doctor when he checks on Charles. “He’ll live but there may be lasting damage in the form of paralysis. We won’t know for sure until he wakes up.” His heart skips, and he thinks he’s taken away the ability to walk from the love of his life. “Yes alright, thank you.” The doctor leaves and he takes a seat on the couch closest to the bed and holds his hand. “Przepraszam, kochanie.” He whispers and kisses his hand. 

The kids and Raven wander in and sit with him, Moira doesn’t dare. He falls asleep slumped with his head on the bed and his hand in Charles’. After about an hour and a half he wakes up to someone carding their hand through his hair. Erik murmurs something and his eyes flutter open to find Charles smiling down at him. He sits up and squeezes his hand, not letting go. “Hi.” Charles croaks and Erik smiles. “Hi.” He whispers and kisses his hand. “Water?” Charles nods when he asks so he gets up and pours him a cup that he drinks gratefully. The others talk to him for a while and Erik just looks at him and smiles while they do. After a bit Charles asks for some alone time with Erik, no one questions it and they leave. “Everything alright?” He asks gently and Charles lets out a small sob and shakes his head. “I can’t feel my legs. Erik I can’t feel my legs.” It’s whispered and it’s shaky and he can tell Charles is terrified and rushes over to him from where he was leaning on the wall. He sits on the edge of the bed next to Charles and pulls him in to a hug and holds him while he sobs, speaking unintelligible and gripping Erik. “I’ve got you. I’ve got you. It’s gonna be alright.” He whispers and rocks Charles. 

He calms down sometime later and Erik steps away for a moment to call the doctor. The doctor tells them the paralysis is permanent after doing an exam, Charles is paralyzed from about an inch down the top of his thigh to his toes. He gives Raven a moment alone with him when he goes out to get something other than hospital food for Charles. When he comes back with the chinese he found down the street Charles is watching TV and smiles softly when Erik comes in. “This probably isn’t the right time to talk about this,” Erik says as he sets the food on Charles’ little table and starts taking the food out. “But you called me your love and I was wondering-“ He exhales and does not meet Charles eyes. “I was wondering if you meant that.” It’s quiet and as he takes the rest of the food out, Charles grabs his hand gently and he finally looks at him. “Of course I meant it. I want you Erik, only you.” He lets out a little ‘oh’ and feels heat rush to his cheeks. “Kiss me.” He hears whispered from the bed so he does, he leans down and kisses him soft and slow. 

They break apart a bit to breathe and bump their noses together. Charles smiles that charming smile of his and Erik can his breath on his face and kisses him again. There’s a hand on his neck and his own is tangled in brown locks. Charles moans into his mouth and Erik smiles into the kiss and gives him one less chaste kiss before pulling away and opening his chopsticks. “Eat your food sweetheart.” Erik says as he hands Charles chopsticks and Charles rolls his eyes. They eat and talk about nothing and everything until Charles moves a certain way and cries out in pain. “What’s wrong?” Erin asks as he jumps up and kneels at Charles side. “My back.” Charles chokes out so Erik presses the nurse button and holds his hand. The nurse comes into the room and gives Charles more morphine which knocks him out in about twenty minutes. Erik sleeps on the couch after he pushes it closer to the bed so he can hold Charles hand while he sleeps. 


End file.
